A meeting at Goode High School
by wisegirl2708
Summary: Percy arrives at Goode high school, has ended up being on the bad side of Annabeth but who knows what will happen next. The characters may be a little OCC, though. Hope you will like it. Percabeth rocks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Annabeth's POV**

Finally, the first day at school after a two weeks holiday. I got up from bed and made my way to the bathroom. I freshened myself, had a bath and went downstairs. Bobby and Matthew were fighting like they always do. My step mom Helen was in the kitchen preparing breakfast which smelled really nice. Hmmm… maybe Helen is preparing omelets. Dad had gone for some business trip to Canada about a week ago and would come back after two more weeks.

We had shifted from California about three years ago. I went to Goode High School which was one of the best in the state and had the best architecture classes. I had made some awesome friends. My best friend was Thalia. Her cousin Nico joined last year and was a year below us. Piper, Jason and Leo were my good friends at school. We all had a blast last year. Though it was also terrible because of Drew. Drew is the most idiotic and stupid girl of our school. She is popular also. All the boys of our school want to be her boyfriend besides a few exceptions and I don't know why. She puts more makeup than any of the girls and looks like a complete joker. I don't understand that does she wear clothes or does she come to school in her underwear. I grin at the remarkable thought.

Helen greeted me morning and my step-brothers paid no attention to me for which I am grateful. I had my breakfast which was delicious. I complimented my step mom and packed my stuff, I stuffed my books in the bag then I rechecked to know if I had forgotten anything. I was wearing jeans and an orange top as I like to keep my clothing style very simple. I let my hair open and fall on my shoulders which is the best way I like it. I went to the main door. I took out my sneakers from the shoe rack and wore them. Just as I was going to open the door, the bell rang. I opened the door to find Thalia leaning on the wall. She wore a white top underneath a black leather jacket. She was wearing her usual black jeans. Her spiky black hair was just the same and she was wearing her skull earrings. I smiled at her.

"Ready for the first day, Annabeth?" she asked.

"I am always ready" I replied.

"First day in class 11, it doesn't rattle you, I am quite impressed"

"Why is there a need to be a nervous?" I asked.

"Because high school can be scary" Thalia replied sarcastically.

"Let's get moving or we will be late"

"Oh right!" Thalia exclaimed, and began to walk because she knows that I don't like being late.

We started walking towards our school. We went through a park which was usually less crowded in the morning. The breeze was gentle as we entered the park. The wind brushed across my face which was quite relaxing. It was unfortunate that Drew also used the same path to reach school and not usually I see her. My relax time was limited as I heard the irritating voice full with arrogance, irritation and hatred and I knew who was there. I saw Drew complaining not far away from us.

"Do you know how expensive the purse is?" Drew scowled at one of the kids from middle school.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that your purse was so precious." One of the kids said and snickered with his friend who was just trying to stay away from Drew, like who wouldn't. His day was now ruined just because of that snob and before she could lecture him any further, he quickly ran away with his friend before Drew could create a scene.

"It was _wise_ of him to avoid Drew" I said to Thalia, adding a pun to my phrase which was kind of an inside joke for us.

"Oh yes and remember when she ruined my earrings, I was _thundering_ with anger."Thalia said smiling evilly as she remembered the moment.

"You were scary" I complimented her, which she is and trust you don't want her on your bad side.

"I know that" We both laughed.

With that our discussion ended and we headed towards our school. I saw our friends nearby. We still had half an hour before our first class begins. Our friends rushed to us.

"Hey" Nico said.

"How were your holidays?" Piper asked.

"Did you plan to make another building?" Jason asked.

"Did you kick someone's butt?" Leo asked, just being the same old chap. He grinned which was a lopsided grin and it passes you the message that you don't want to make him responsible for any responsibility.

All of them shot their questions at us as if they were venom in their mouth.

"Calm down. What's the big hurry, we still have half an hour." Thalia said, snapping at them.

I don't know why they behaved like this. We texted each other day and night. We said everything that happened that particular day.

"Leo, what kind of question was that. Is that the first question you ask someone when you meet them?" Piper scolded him. He often gets these little scolding from Piper.

"Oh, sorry! I will keep that in mind next time, beauty queen" Leo said with a smirk.

"Leo I told you to stop calling me that" Piper exclaimed at his reply and rolling her eyes. You could not guess that of which color her eyes were. They seemed to change every second. Her kaleidoscope eyes always seemed to dazzle me.

"Whatever" he said and started to head towards Starbucks, our usual routine.

We all went to Starbucks which was quite near to our school. We all had our favorable drink. After having our small tea party we went to our school. I was excited to go to school and so were my friends. Thalia told us that her other cousin named Percy was going to join school today. I don't know how many cousins Thalia has. Nico was very excited to meet Percy for some unknown reason. Thalia also told me that I and Percy were complete opposites, so I guess our friendship would be pretty rough, anyways, who am I to think about it right now, it would depend what impressions we give to each other. Ten more minutes and we have our first class. We entered the building and straight away went to the office to get our schedules. The building had great architecture. Architecture fascinates me and I dream to be an architect when I grow up. If I get the opportunity I spend my day drawing buildings, designing them. I love watching the interior designing of the building. We all compared our schedules. I left my friends as I am the only one with Math as the first class. Jason and Thalia had English with Mr. Avedon and Piper and Leo had History with Mrs. Sen. I entered my class and sat down in the front with an empty seat next to me. Thank gods; there was no jock to come to irritate me today. The teacher entered the class. The class was getting started when someone came through the door.

 **A/N- Please guys, REVIEW and tell me what have i done wrong. Reviews help a lot and this is my second fan fiction so hope you guys liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Annabeth's POV**

Mrs. Dodds, our maths teacher turned around to see the new student. The new guy asked permission to come in. Mrs. Dodds allowed him to come in.

"Children, I would like you all to meet Percy Jackson, a new student." Our teacher said, addressing Percy to the whole class.

All girls excluding me were already drooling over him. I didn't know about him whether he will be the boy version of Drew or he has a total different personality. And that name Percy, wasn't that the name of Thalia's cousin. He had sea green eyes and black messy hair. He had a muscular body, maybe he swims. He smiled towards the class and said "Hi" addressing to the whole class.

"Why don't you sit next to Ms. Chase?" Mrs. Dodds said pointing towards my direction. He sat down on the empty seat next to me. Some girls were moaning in jealousy and what was their problem.

"I'm Percy" He said after settling himself down.

"I'm Annabeth. You must be Thalia's cousin." I said to him questioningly.

"yeah" he said rather awkwardly.

That ended our small conversation. Mrs. Dodds was explaining some boring stuff about algebra and its factorization. Later in the end of the class, Percy accidently spilled water on my drawings and all my important notes while packing his stuff. Now I got actually mad at him. I glared at him. I controlled my anger while most of the students got out of the classroom and were rushing towards their next class. I scowled at Percy,

"What in the name of Hades did you do?"

"Umm… Sorry. I didn't mean to spill the water on your notes."

"Do you have any idea how important my notes and drawings are?"

"Look I already apologized. I don't want to fight and create a scene plus I got to rush for my next class as I don't want to get detention on the very first day." This is when I realize that I had to move for my next class and I have a record for not getting detention in the last three years.

"Do whatever you want to do but you aren't getting away with this"

Anger ablazed in my eyes. No one ruins my notes. I began to pack my stuff and Percy rushed out of the door. The preceding classes were boring, but all I could think about my ruined notes. Lunch hour came and I rushed to the dining hall to tell Thalia what happened. I found Thalia with Nico. They were talking about some stuff in which I wasn't interested right now.

"Thalia, you won't believe what happened in Math class?" I said spitting out all the words from my mouth.

"Oh, no, no, no. I know that look. Please don't tell me someone ruined your notes." Nico said hurriedly. He was looking scared also, because the last time someone ruined my notes, that guy got a minor fracture in the shoulder.

"Who was it?" Thalia asked threateningly being the protective type of friend.

"It was your dumb cousin, Percy Jackson" I answered.

Thalia gasped, Nico was horrified. Then there was silence as if someone had died.

"We will sort this later, first I need to have some food" Thalia said ending the awkward silence and because she doesn't wants her cousin to be dead on his first day. We entered the dining hall and saw that Piper, Jason and Leo saved a table for us like they usually do. They were snickering about something. We went up to them.

"Hey! We met Percy. He is such a nice person and is so cute, no wonder the girls were drooling over him" Piper said as we sat down on our seats. How could she think like that?

"Umm… Annabeth says that Percy spilled water on her notes" Thalia added. Everyone gasped, like they wouldn't.

"That was not a nice thing of Percy to do" Jason said, recovering from his shock. Leo laughed and said

"Poor him, now he has to face Annabeth's wrath"

Just as he said that, Thalia called Percy who looked scared because of the looks the girls gave him and came over to our table. I glared at Thalia then at Percy. Percy flinched. Who wouldn't? Percy took his food and approached towards our table. He reached our table and sat down near Thalia. I heard some girls complaining because they wanted Percy to sit with them.

"Guys, you have already met Percy and Percy these are my friends and Annabeth is my best friend", Thalia said.

"How could you be friends with _that_ girl?" Percy asked Thalia and was pointing towards my direction. I glared at him. Who speaks like that?

"Thalia, this is your cousin that is why I am not judo-flipping him but please ask him to mind his language" I told Thalia.

Thankfully, lunch ended and went to our respective classes. Percy was with me in some classes which is the worst part but I really didn't pay attention to my classes which was very unusual for me to do. The day had ended without any other problem. As I was walking out of the building, I saw Thalia who was practically dragging Percy to the spot where I was standing. Thalia reached and glared both of us. Her eyeliner made her look even scarier, but I didn't flinch neither did Percy.

"Common, haven't you heard the phrase _First impressions aren't always right._ You two have to start talking" Thalia shot angrily.

"I don't want to talk to him" I shot back. "Neither do I "Percy said after me.

"Why don't we go somewhere today?" Thalia suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere with _her._ " Percy said while pointing to me."She looks like she wants to kill me" Percy completed his sentence. Well obviously I wanted to kill him, no one ruins my notes. Thalia asked Percy to apologize for spilling water on my notes, he apologized but I hadn't forgiven him yet.

"Look Thalia, she is the one who does not want to be my friend so be it, why are you forcing us to be friends?" Percy asked.

"I can't see my cousin and best friend fighting with each other" Thalia replied in a tone which passed the message "duh".

"Thalia, I have to go so see you tomorrow." I concluded. I turned on my heels and headed for home. There was no way I was going to forgive him for ruining my notes, but maybe later on in the future, it may happen because of the impressions we create, anyways, who am I to predict the future, I am no Oracle.

I reached home and went to my bedroom. I took a bath and started to read a book. Evening had fallen and Helen called out for dinner. I went downstairs. I ate my food while my annoying brothers played their pranks on each other. I went upstairs and lay down at my bed. My homework was done though there was barely any homework. I wished that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as it was today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Percy POV**

What was her problem? The moment I saw her during math class, I thought she would be nice and friendly. Her physical features were very captivating and I also liked the fact that she wasn't drooling over me. She had grey stormy eyes and had blonde hair with beautiful curls like a Cinderella. She looked like a typical Californian girl but her eyes ruined the image. The math teacher asked me to go and sit next to that girl. I went there and introduced myself. Her name was Annabeth. It was such a unique name and it perfectly suited her for she had unique features. Then at the end of the class, being in a hurry as I always am, I accidentally spilled water on some of her papers. By her facial expression, I could see that she was very angry with me. She started scowling at me. I sincerely apologized her but she wouldn't forgive me.

At lunch, Thalia called over to her table and I threw her a thanks look because of the looks the girls were giving me. I noticed Annabeth glaring at Thalia then she was glaring at me. I had to say her glare was scarier than Thalia which made me flinched. During lunch Thalia introduced me to her friends whom I knew because we had classes together and had met them there. I was shocked the part that Annabeth was Thalia's best friend. After lunch we headed for our respective classes. I saw Annabeth in a few classes but I tried my best to ignore her. After the school had ended, Thalia grabbed my hand and started to drag me to where Annabeth was standing, looking bewildered.

Thalia asked us to become friends but she did not agree to talk to me. So she doesn't wants to be friends with me so why do I talk to her. Thalia looked pissed off and glared at us and that's when Annabeth said she had to go so she went to her home and I went to mine. I reached home and smelled my mother's pancakes' aroma coming from the kitchen.

"PANCAKES!" I yelled being the 12 year old I am.

"Percy you are back. How was your first day?" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"It was fine, made a couple of new friends, that's all." I replied bluntly and she came to the dining room as she set down the plates full of pancakes. I start to eat them and later started gulping them.

"Found any girl?" I felt my cheeks going red as I was eating. The fight with Annabeth is one of the biggest fights I have ever had with a girl. My mom noticed me going red but she dropped the topic. A short while afterwards, my step-father Paul came home from work. He was my English teacher but had to stay a while longer because the teachers go home at six. He was a funny and a cool guy and was glad that my mother had found him. We talked for a while when Paul bought up the worst topic.

"Percy, did you meet Annabeth? She is a very clever girl, one of my favorites. She is in your class, why don't you speak to her tomorrow?"

"Paul, I have met Annabeth and had a fight with her and now she doesn't want to talk to me or be friends with me."

"Who is Annabeth? "My mom came in and sat next to me at the couch.

"One of my students and Percy has already made her as his enemy. She is a kind of girl who is not to be messed with." Paul answered to my mother's question.

"Ummm…this girl seems to be very interesting. Did you meet Thalia?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, I met her and she happens to be Annabeth's best friend."

"You will soon be friends with her. She is a tough girl so don't mess with her." Paul warned.

After dinner, I went to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed and started to think about what happened today. I also started to wonder if Annabeth will forgive me or will she glare at me every time we see each other because I got scared the last time I saw her glare. She really looked like a tough girl just as Paul had said about her. Then my thoughts shifted to all the girls who were already drooling over me.

Some had even asked me to come and sit with them at lunch from tomorrow onwards but I still had hard time deciding because if I went there to sit, Thalia would drag me down to the table where she is sitting with her friends which would be kind of embarrassing for me. I sat up and tried to do my homework. I had dyslexia which made it hard for me to read and write. I got to know from Thalia that Annabeth also had dyslexia, but she worked hard and now she can live with her dyslexia which wasn't a big surprise for me being the Miss know-it-all.

With great difficulty, I completed my homework. I packed my bag for tomorrow. I stuffed all my books in and kept my swimming costume in a separate bag as we had tryouts tomorrow for the school swimming meet. I was pretty good at swimming but I also heard that Annabeth would be giving tryouts also and also heard that she was one of the fastest swimmer in the school **( A/N- There had to be some competition so viola Annabeth is outstanding in swimming)**. I liked the idea of beating her at something. My thoughts shifted to Drew who seduced me. I really hated girls like her. They never cared about anything or anyone except their looks and themselves.

Then my thoughts shifted to English class where I met Piper, Jason and Leo. Piper had eyes like a kaleidoscope which seemed to be changing their color every second. Jason had blonde hair with blue eyes. Leo had an evil grin on his face which made us think to never let him handle any dangerous tool. He had curly brown hair. They all were pretty cool unlike Annabeth.

I felt drowsy and hoped that the coming day would be better than today. Not long after, I fell asleep.

 **A/N- here is chapter three and I hope that you guys liked it. I will be uploading as fast as I can. Please review or something so that I get to know that someone likes my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke up with a start. I got up and had a bath. I had my breakfast and soon was out of the house. My house was a double floored house. It was big but not like a mansion. I had forgotten everything about Percy and the notes and everything. I met Thalia in the park, waiting for me. Luckily, we were early so we didn't have the pleasure of meeting Drew. We met Leo, Piper and Jason in the park only and started to walk towards Nico who was standing in front of the school building. Within a distance, we saw Percy join Nico and waved towards us but when he looked at me, he kind of glared at me but I returned it with a better glare. We reached them and exchanged our greetings then headed towards Starbucks. I went with them grudgingly after being persuaded or should I say forced me into coming with them and especially with _him._

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up with my alarm clock screaming in my ears. I got up very excited because of the swim tryouts which were going to held but were shot lasted as I remembered that Annabeth was also going to be there. I would not have come for the swim tryouts but it was SWIMMING and no way I was going to miss an opportunity like that. I got refreshed and had a bath. Before wasting another second, I was out of the house. I started walking towards the school and met Nico. We waved towards our friends but I gave a glare to Annabeth which she returned with another glare. We were going to Starbucks and sadly for Annabeth she was forced to come to Starbucks.

We went to school afterwards and headed towards our classes.

 **(DAY SKIP. MOVING ON TO THE SWIM TRYOUTS)**

Finally the hour of the tryouts arrive. I speed towards the swimming pool and went to the changing room. I came out to see that there were seven guys for the tryouts and nine girls. I noticed Annabeth talking to some girl and noticed me staring at her. She glared at me which I was now used to but instead of glaring at her I smirked. She had a confused face for a split of a second then returned to talk to her friend. The tryouts were starting any moment. Coach Hedge came in and blew his whistle, also practically tearing our ears out.

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES, time to show what is in you. The boys will go first. Boys line up." Coach shouted.

We guys lined up and got in our positions. I stole a glance at Annabeth. She was laughing and Gods she looked beautiful. Why couldn't she behave like this when I was around? Does she have to glare every time. I turned my attention towards the coach now. He blew the whistle and I dived into the water dissolving in the water's flow. It was no surprise that I came first. I looked over the girls who were drooling over me then I looked over Annabeth who had a frown on her face and her face was like as she was deciding something.

Coach looked into his folder which was in green color with intricate designs decorated over it. Then he announce,

"You all boys have done well especially Percy Jackson who has set the new record after beating the one made by Annabeth Chase. The new record is 14.5 seconds. Well done Percy!"

I looked over Annabeth who had a very confused face. She looks at me then the pool, I guess its a lot to take in, defeated by your own enemy.

"Alright GIRLS, line up." Now lets see how fast Annabeth is.

The coach blew the whistle and all the girls dived in the water. I noticed Annabeth's flawless movements. She was fast and I had to admit that. She came first in the girls group but lets see how much time she had taken.

"Wow, that was very impressive cupcakes. Annabeth Chase has met the match of Percy Jackson an the time taken by her is 14.5 seconds."

Oh My Gods! What was I hearing? Did Annabeth just equal my score and nobody does that. I glared at her and she returned my glare. Wow just wow.

 **Annabeth's POV**

How the Hades could this happen? First he broke my record and now I have equaled his record. What is happening? Why couldn't be one millisecond more? I glanced at Jackson and saw that he was glaring at me and I happily returned his glare. Then the coach said,

"Annabeth Chase is selected for the Regionals from the girls group and Percy Jackson from the boys group. So good luck. You will be practicing at different times so that I can pay better attention to your mistakes and flaws." I sighed in relief at least I wouldn't be practicing with him. And I was excited for the Regionals so that didn't matter so much now. The boys and girls went to their respective changing rooms and then went to our respective homes.

 **A/N- So here is the fourth chapter and i really hope you guys like it. please don't forget to review and it helps a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

 **Annabeth's POV**

 **ONE MONTH LATER with the hatred growing and continuing**

Today was Saturday and I woke up with no worries. Following my morning routine, I went outside for a walk in the cool breeze. I was wearing my shorts and a grey t-shirt which had a quote written on it which was _Imagination is more important than knowledge._ The park was crowded with kids playing around and their parents running behind their backs, supervising them and ensuring that they are perfectly safe. I smiled as flashes and slots of memories of how my dad used to crawl behind me when I was small and my mother was there to cheer me. My mother died in a car accident when I was seven. It was a huge loss and not only because she was my mother but also because I lost an important element of life.

When I was eight my dad married Helen. We didn't used to get along at the beginning but started adjusting to each other's nature. One year later, Helen gave birth to Matthew and Bobby. I used to take care of them, took them to the park, hung out with them, gave them treats and played pranks on our parents. These moments were worth- lasting. It is said that _Moments don't last forever but memories do._ I love the quote. I have a great family, great friends, it is everything which is needed for a perfect life though nothing is ever perfect.

After one whole hour of walking around the park, I went home. It was lunchtime. I had my lunch and went to my bedroom. I started completing my drawings. My friends say they are amazing though nothing is so special about them; they are just portraits of people and sketches of objects. Some of them were architectural buildings. One of them was of the Empire State Building. My father took me there for the first time when I was nine. Memories were crawling back to my mind.

At evening, I went to bring myself some supplies. It was raining heavily but I needed the things desperately. I needed it for my history project which was due in two weeks. This project was about the civil war. I asked my father for some money. He handed me the money and I went out. I wore my raincoat which was in red color and had words written all over it. I got to the store; bought my things and was soon heading towards my home. It was a twenty minute walk from the store to my house and vice- versa. I was at the corner of the road when I heard some ruthful voices.

My curiosity bugged in and followed the voice. I reached a spot where two men were standing and another one was tied to a chair with a cloth around his mouth which enabled him to speak. I couldn't make out much of the physical appearance but could tell their ages.

I hid behind a wall and listened carefully to the conversation as it seemed like they were doing an unlawful thing. I hid in a place where they would never be able to spot me until I make a mistake and let out a sound off my larynx. I was really getting frightened and I really wanted to go home but if I leave this instinct then there are chances that they will spot me and shoot at me on sight without even giving a second thought. They were merciless men. How the Hades could I expect mercy from them.

The two men who were standing were wearing similar coats; maybe they were in a cult. The third man who was the hostage was unconscious. One of the men who were standing was in his late forties and the second one was in his early thirties. I didn't observe much and that's when the older man spoke up,

"Well done lad, now we shall quickly finish off with this business before someone spots us."

"Thank you sir" The younger man said.

"If it weren't for you this job would has been a lot more difficult." I got really irritated at his stupid grammar mistake. It should have been" would have been not would has been", I mentally snap at him.

"Thank you sir."

By their voices I could tell that whatever the scenario was that man loathed the unconscious guy and really wanted to hurt him.

The older man took out a gun from his pocket and turned towards the unconscious man. I was helpless and I felt bad. I wanted to cry and shout for help but then I would be endangering my life too. I watched the man approach his hostage. The younger man chuckled and then turned towards the other direction and started walking off. He stopped near a car which was parked at the end of the road. I got a better view of the car. It was old fashioned, didn't have good mileage but could run for a few miles. It was of faint silver color. The iron rust was there at the corner of the car doors. The man opened the door to get in, and then I saw a watch on his left wrist. It's sad that I didn't have any binoculars or I would have seen more. Then I shifted my gaze to the old man.

He was quite near the hostage now and the gun still pointed at his head. I took my phone out but there was no battery. Earlier also there was no battery. My parents must be worried sick about me. I have to get home as fast as I can but I also don't want to risk my life. The old man turned towards the direction I was and was staring at darkness but it seemed as if he was warning me or looking straight at me. His eyes were very scary, could give you nightmares for weeks.

Then the old man said,

"Any last words, professor?" He chuckled evilly. I didn't really get a good look of the unconscious man. I looked more closely to see and then I heard a gunshot proceeded by an evil laugh. So it was not hurting the man, it was killing him.

Yes, I, Annabeth Chase had witnessed a murder.

 **So now we are onto some crazy stuff though there wouldn't be much of the murder just some mentions. I would appreciate you guys if you would review and I was hoping to keep a quiz kind of thing. I will ask the question whenever I upload a chapter and I will also tell the answers along with the next chapter. So the question is**

 **Who killed the Drakon in the Last Olympian?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howlingbean999, yes it is correct the answer is Clarisse. The next question is-**

 **Who was King Midas' son?**

Chapter-6

 **Percy's POV**

I have successfully completed one month at Goode High without much trouble. Many boys are jealous of me because their girlfriends swoon over me but really, that's not my problem. My only regret is making Annabeth my enemy. Over the last few weeks, we had a lot of accidents which turned our argument to temporary hatred. I really want to be her friend but she rarely talks to me and the kindest thing she has ever done to me is smile at me when I got better graded in the annual monthly report.

I got ready for school. I packed my bag, stuffed my swimming costume. My swimming practices were going well and I don't know about Annabeth. I started walking towards school. I was playing a game while walking so I didn't see where I was going but I knew where to turn, where to stop, etc, let's just say I had memorized the school path. I was nearing the school when suddenly I bumped into a girl. Her blonde hair covered her face and she looked like Annabeth. Great, another reason for Annabeth to hate me.

I could see Annabeth's hands, they were trembling. She looked up and for the first time I saw an emotion raging in her stormy grey eyes. Her confidence was gone, her pride, every one of those qualities were not there except one which was fear.

"I am ss..sorry" Annabeth managed to stutter it out of her mouth. Wait, did Annabeth just apologize. As soon as she said it she ran and went inside the school building.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I got home and my raincoat was dripping wet. I was still in shock. I had to tell someone about the murder but when my parents asked me if something was wrong, I couldn't let out the words from my mouth and shook my head. I went to bed but I couldn't sleep. My eyes drifted and I entered into a deep slumber. The last thing I remember about the night was when I found myself screaming and shouting and my family was there trying to wake me up. I had a terrible nightmare that night.

In the morning during breakfast my parents asked about the screaming but I said that it was a nightmare which we get and I was perfectly normal. My parents nod their heads and we continue to have our breakfast. Even my brothers asked whether I was okay. I smiled at them and said that I was fine and they don't need to worry about me.

I was heading towards the school. Soon I found myself running and had a very panicky feeling. I decided to tell Thalia about the murder I had witnessed. I was near the school building when I bumped into someone and that someone turned out to be Percy. I managed to apologize and ran towards the building. I could literally see Percy's shocked face behind my back.

I found Thalia in the hallway near her locker. She was rearranging her things when she spotted me and she smiled. Then she saw my face and her face turned to a face full with concern. She said,

"What happened? Why do you look like you have seen a ghost?"

"N..nothing"

"There has to be some reason. You can tell me , I am your best friend. Don't you trust me?"

"I do but I will tell you at Lunchtime and you won't tell it to anyone"

"Promise"

With that we headed towards our respective classes. Thank gods, there weren't any more people with whom I had to talk to. I tried to pay attention in my classes but the eyes of the murderer kept swaying back and forth in my mind. They were so scary and threatening. The teachers asked me some questions and I managed to answer them briefly but it was hard work especially when your mind isn't in the class.

Lunch hour came. I walked out of my class and a pair of hands grabbed me and took me to a spot where no one else could hear us. Thalia then said,

"Spill everything, everything that happened from the top."

"I went to the store in the evening to buy the supplies for the history project. When I was returning home, I heard some voices and I followed the voices. When I reached, I saw that a man was tied to a chair and two men were standing. They were laughing and chuckling evilly. I thought they were hurting the man. I wanted to call for help but they would spot me and would have hurt me. The fact I didn't know was that they weren't hurting the man; they were there to kill him. I heard a gunshot and I saw the man die." I said slowly and it felt good to speak to someone about it.

Thalia was listening and was shaking her head as if she was deciding something and then she said,

"So you mean to say that you saw a murder from your own eyes." I shook my head. Thalia then smiled comfortingly and hugged me.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I am here with you and will protect you whatever the situation is." I cried as I hugged her tighter. She was the kind of friend everyone had.

Thalia then asked me whether I was okay. I nodded and we went to the dining room. We reached the table. I had dried my tears before coming. All our friends were asking questions about where we were and we could have told them that we were coming late. I even saw Percy who had a worried expression on his face which means that he was also worried.

"Listen guys, tomorrow is a holiday which our school gave for some special occasion of which I am not aware of so I was planning a sleepover at my house. My parents also allowed. So think about it." Thalia said then shot a look towards me and I got the message. She was trying to make me feel better but I felt bad that I hadn't told about my nightmares but I would have to face it someday. I nodded as a yes.

I called my parents to ask for the permission and they said yes. All of us got a yes from our parents. Thalia squealed happily which was very unusual for her. I went home and packed my stuff and was heading towards Thalia's house in no time. I reached her house and saw that everyone was here. Piper and Leo were playing some video game and in the kitchen were Jason and Percy. Aaahhh why was Percy here then I thought that Percy is Thalia's cousin so he had to be here. Thalia was relaxing on the sofa. She saw me and smiled at me. I returned her smile with another smile.

"Common guys, Annabeth is here. Let's start our sleepover." Thalia shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. We all sat in the T V ROOM while Thalia's mom was cooking.

"Let's play Truth and Dare and no one will back off." Leo said while everyone just nodded. We sat in a circle and Thalia started the game.

"Jason truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"When did you ask out Piper for the first time?"

"When she and I had gone to a concert with Leo then I asked her." Piper blushed hard and Jason was also blushing while all of us were laughing.

"Leo truth or dare"

"Dare" Jason grinned evilly but also in a friendly way. "I dare you to paint your face black which will stay on your face till morning." We all laughed and saw Leo who was painting his face black. The game went on till Piper asked me,

"Annabeth truth or dare"

"Umm… Dare" Thalia then whispered something in Piper's ear and I knew this would be the end of me.

"I'll tell you later after the game finishes"

"OK" the game continued until it was the last chance. Jason said,

"Percy truth or dare"

"Dare" When Percy said that Thalia was grinning like there was no tomorrow. She got up and whispered something in Jason's ear. He smiled and Piper said,

" Annabeth and Percy, you two have similar dares and as Leo said you can't back off. You will be spending the rest of the night in the room which is at the farthest distance because we don't want to hear your arguments and this will be the best because you might understand each other and become friends." WOW that is a nasty dare. Both mine and Percy's mouth was hanging open. I regret for taking a dare.

"Common now, off you go." Leo said and I glare at all of them. Percy was glaring too. The next I prepared myself to face the worst of the worse.

 **A/N- The next chapter will most probably contain some percabeth moments. So here was the sixth chapter and I hope that you guys liked it. Please review and tell me my mistakes and how the story is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry, I am kind of new to this and I really didn't understand its rating pattern though you guys can tell me what rating it should be. And as for the story, I know it has been a little overdue but it is being continued now.**

 **Chapter-7**

Percy's P.O.V

Well, it was a rather stupid dare and at the same time very sensible. What I mean to say is that Annabeth and I have been fighting for the past month and I think our friends couldn't tolerate this so BOOM! They make us stay in the same room for the whole night.

We walked without uttering a single word for which I am very grateful but Annabeth wasn't the same. She looked very frightened. Then this really odd feeling came out of nowhere, I wanted to know what happened to her and was she alright but it was none of my business. She would just shove me off even if I tried to talk to her.

We reached the farthest room of the house and it was dark which made it gloomier than it was. I opened the door for her and she entered without giving me a glance. She switched on the light and went to the bed and sunk into her own thoughts.

I looked around the room; it was fine according to me. It had two single beds and television in the centre and the curtains covering the windows were covered with dirt. How can someone's own cousin do this to them? I don't know, ask Thalia.

I sat on the opposite beds and was surprised that this was the longest time I and Annabeth had gone off without starting another fight. I pulled the curtains aside and stared out for a while. There were lights everywhere and it made a rather spectacular view. I looked back at my temporary roommate and to my surprise she was sleeping peacefully. I switched off the light as it might disturb her.

The room without the light started to look like an empty pit like the Tartarus where the shadows haunt you. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I heard a sound of someone shivering and glanced towards Annabeth. I turned on the dim lights and saw that she was sweating terribly. She was muttering something under her breadth which I couldn't make out. I walked towards her bed and hoped that she would wake up from her nightmare.

She looked as if she had seen something so frightening that it haunted her soul out of her body. I held her hand which was very cold, but she relaxed her shoulders. I said her name softly and no sooner she woke up.

Annabeth's P.O.V

How could I be so stupid to accept that dare? What did Thalia have against me? Nevertheless, I walked down the hall with him. We reached the room and he opened the door for me. When did he become such a gentleman? I walked in without glancing at him and sat on the bed. I lied down and drifted to my thoughts. I began wondering if I was not present when the assassination happened? I would have looked at things a little differently than now. I don't know when but I fell asleep.

 _I was there standing alone on a narrow street. There was hardly a sight of any living creature. The street lights were hardly giving any light. You could just see the ten centimeters ahead of you, beyond that was nothing but darkness._

 _A man walked towards me, grinning evilly. I cried for help but my body was numb. I wasn't able to move a finger. It was as though I was in coma._

 _"Annabeth Chase" Just two words he said and they were enough to send shivers down my spine. He was approaching slowly and slowly as if he was preparing himself to kill me._

 _The man bought out a knife. A perfect shape the knife had. I started moving my toes to warm up my legs to run away as far as I could. Who wouldn't feel frightened if you saw the person murdering someone right in front of you to do the same?_

 _I felt a shock of electricity go through me as I felt someone holding my hand, giving warmth. It was quite relaxing and somehow I felt stronger then I heard the voice of the most irritating person to ever walk on this planet_

 _"ANNABETH"_

I woke up to find Percy staring at me and was actually looking worried.

 **A/N- there was chapter 7 and hopefully you will be able to read chapter 8.**

 **Review, follow and favourite. Please let me know how I have done so that there can be some encouragement to continue this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- This is the eight chapter of my story and hope that you guys like it. please if you like it, you have to do the three magical things and i would love to update the next chapter.**

 **please, please listen to the kind request.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own PJO characters.**

Chapter-8

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth woke up and looked straight at me. Her face was washed with fear and sweat trickled down her face. I didn't notice but she was clutching my hand tightly as if she didn't want to lose me. The thought which occurred to me seemed strange, seeing that we were on constant argument for the past one month, but I still liked the thought.

She slowly removed her hand from mine and looked down at her knees and was thinking about something, most probably whether to say something to me or just ignore me.

She looked at me strangely. I was worried that she might snap at me and my beautiful face. But to my surprise, she didn't say anything. She just said my name, actually my actual name,

"Perseus"

She still looked frightened. But now I was determined to know what was wrong. Though we were sworn enemies, I still had the urge to comfort her. I never even considered her as my enemy. But over the fight over her notes, we totally ruined the chances of being friends or even more, not that I like her. I slowly asked her,

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

I had thought of that nickname eons ago and was eager to use it. Even though, it was a silly nickname, I liked it. She was a wise girl after all. Not only acing her exams but also knowing what is best for her. Her confidence showed that but right now, instead of the confident girl I know, there was a scared girl who wanted support and courage at the moment.

Annabeth stifled out a laugh at her new nickname. She said,

"I've been called many nicknames like nerd, geek or so but never a wise girl. And you do know that you are just complimenting me by calling me wise." She laughed again.

I smiled a little bit, embarrassed. But I was happy for lifting up her mood. Maybe we still had the chance of being friends.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up to find Perseus Jackson looking down at me, worried. I was clutching his hand tightly because it felt kind of good. STOP IT ANNABETH, HE RUINED YOUR NOTES. I slowly retreated my hand out of his. Then I slowly said his name,

"Perseus"

After a long pause he asked,

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

I laughed at my new nickname. I reminded him that he was complimenting me and then he looked down and smiled sheepishly, clearly embarrassed. After another long moment, Percy said,

"So what's wrong? You looked like as if you have seen a ghost!"

That's it. My entire happy mood drained out. Why Percy? Why did you ask the question?

"Why, Seaweed brain, do you care about me?"

Percy turned red but said,

"Is this a punishment for giving you a nickname? What kind of a nickname is SEAWEED BRAIN?"

"Well, it is and you have to bear it."

I thought about his nickname. I hadn't planned on it. But surely it described him. His brain was malfunctioning and the seaweed clogged his mind. It was perfect for him.

"Seriously, what's wrong? At school when you bumped into me, I didn't recognize you at all. All the confidence was washed out and I could only see fear on your face." Percy said calmly.

WOW! Was he that observant? How could I tell this guy about what I witnessed? But nevertheless, his face told me, he ain't leaving me alone in this one.

"I witnessed a murder which has been giving me nightmares of the assassin. The blood, the place, everything about it gives me creeps." Percy looked at me then thought for a while. Wow! That guy could think, I didn't see that one coming.

'Did they see you?"

"No"

"Then you shouldn't be worried about it besides you've got great friends and a great family, so they would help you out whenever you are in trouble." This guy can give a pep talk. I was glad that we were not fighting this time.

And the truth to be told, it felt good that someone was here to support me.

"WOW! This is like the first time we have had a civil conversation." Percy said. I laughed. His brain was amazingly slow than the speed of the turtle. I don't know why but Percy has lightened up my mood a lot. I have been feeling happy for the first time since the murder. The notes were long forgotten and now I kind of regretted being angry at him.

I remember the second time we fought.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _It was lunch time. I was sitting at the table with Thalia. Percy was coming with his food towards our table. He was still scared of the stares, girls gave him. He was going past me when he tripped. His drink fell on me and I was fuming. My friends tried to calm me down saying that it was a mistake but I didn't listen to them. I created a scene, screamed at him and practically ignored him the next week._

 _He apologized but I didn't listen to him. I was also mad at his swimming skills. Why did the guy have to be such a great swimmer?_

 _~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

Since the last month it looked like we were going to have the biggest rivalry in the history of rivalries. But looking at the present stage, there might be a scope for friendship.

 **NARRATOR'S P.O.V**

The barrier fell down to a great height and both of them big good night and slept with the same thought floating in their minds.

 **Please tell me how it is so that I can improve it. Common guys at least 10 reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy's P.O.V

The rays of the sun fell upon me and I woke up. You know, I regret opening the curtains. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom which was on the opposite side in the hall. I came into the room to collect my shirt. (I had taken it off just before sleeping.)

I almost forgot that Annabeth was there who was still sleeping as if there was no end to her sleep. I would have woken her up but she seemed too scary to be a morning person. I put on my shirt and went back to the room where the other guys were sleeping.

I had promised Annabeth that I wouldn't tell anyone about our little conversation to anyone but it was alright, it wasn't something that big that it was too important to share and I respect her privacy.

I finally found the room where the others were sleeping. Thalia's house is like a labyrinth. If you don't know the way, you will definitely get lost while on your way. By the way, I found my way. Aren't I saying a lot of "way"?

The rest of my friends along with my cousins were sleeping rather peacefully. Perhaps a nice blow of the bell might wake them up. I was just going to shout near Thalia's ear when she suddenly opened her eyes. She immediately sat up and glared at me, not to mention the fact that her electric blue eyes were quite stormy.

"And what exactly were you planning to do?" she said grumpily.

"Oh nothing! There was a bug crawling across your ear. I was just about to throw it away when you woke up." I stammered the words out of my mouth. She can be really angry if she wants to be and I was clearly not ready to face that.

"How did the night go, Kelp head?"

"Alright"

"Alright?! You need to tell me the details or I swear on River Styx that I'll kill you this very moment."

"Annabeth and I practically ignored each other and she was very tired to what it seemed to me." Keeping out the fact of Annabeth's breakdown.

"Really? And why would I believe that?"

"Ask Annabeth if you want to!"

"Speaking of Annabeth, where is she?"

"She is sleeping or must have woken up. I don't know, actually."

The others were starting to wake up. We were so engrossed with our conversation that we failed to realize that the others had started to wake up. Morning greetings were passed and we all went to the kitchen to eat something. Thalia opened the fridge and defrosted the pasta we had yesterday for dinner. We all sat down on the couch and started to eat in silence which was rather odd.

We had just switched in the television when Annabeth came in through the door. Her eyes were half open and her hair was quite messy. She slopped down next to Thalia and ate pasta from Thlia's plate. Thalia protested but it didn't seem to affect Annabeth. Thalia handed over her plate to Annabeth and went in the kitchen to bring more pasta for herself.

Thalia's mother was out of town and we all teenagers were home alone. After eating and watching television for a while. As today was a holiday, we all were lazily spending the morning. By noon, we all had bathed and were refreshed. We all assembled in the lounge and-

"Guys, we have to do something. I am getting bored!" Leo said.

"Yeah! Let's play something to get rid of this boredom." Piper chirped.

"Let's continue our game of truth and dare. Also Percy and Annabeth weren't here for the rest of the night so …." Jason said.

" Alright, lets play truth and dare." Annabeth said.

We all sat down forming a circle. And this time Jason went first.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to flirt with Mark over the phone and the phone has to be on speaker." Mark was a total jock and flirted with every girl and hooked up with most of them and then later he would dump them just because he found another girl to hook up with. He has tried a lot to hook up with Thalia, Piper and Annabeth but was not able to. Poor Mark! Or now should I say" Poor Thalia!"

"Curse you, Jason."

"Thank you, dear sister of mine." He said while chuckling.

Thalia called a person from school she knew to get Mark's number. She gave the number and Thalia entered the number in the keypad. The phone started ringing and we leaned in with great curiosity to know what was going to happen next. Finally, Mark answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mark, Thalia speaking."

"Oh hey babe"

" Mark, I never realized that how much I love you" we all were trying very hard to control our laughter.

"I knew that you would come around. "

"Well, meet you at school, I have been dying to know how handsome can you possibly be? Please tell me the secret, honey. Tell me at school cause I have to run now"

"Bye, babe"

"Bye"

The phone call ended and we all were laughing uncontrollably except for Thalia. Thalia was fuming.

"Jason, you will pay for this and I will make sure of that."

To this, Jason gulped. We all started laughing at him, this time including Thalia and excluding Json who was practically sweating. Thaila smiled feeling good about her warning's effect on Jason.

Thalia was just starting to say something when we heard the loudest shriek we ever heard in our lifetime and guess who it was?

 **Ninth chapter complete. And I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I am also out of ideas. Care to give me some? I will be really thankful to you for that.**

 **Time-out,**

 **Wisegirl2708**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter-10

Annabeth's P.O.V

We were playing truth and dare in which Thalia was the first victim. She had to flirt with Mark whom we loathe. Thalia was about to ask someone when I spotted something crawling on the floor near the door. As the door was not very close to me, it was safe for me but when the crawling insect, the spider, started crawling towards me. I have arachnophobia and I haven't learnt to deal with it so I shrieked. All my friends stared at me, bewildered. Maybe they never knew that I also had a phobia.

Thalia being my best friend immediately knew what was wrong with me. She looked here and there and then looked at me, questioningly. I pointed to the door where the spider was steadily crawling with its creepy legs. Thalia stood up and went in the direction where the spider was. She smashed it and as soon it was confirmed that it was killed, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry guys. Annabeth has a fear of spiders so she cannot tolerate being in the same room as them." Thalia said supportively. I smiled at her direction and muttered a thank you.

"Now that it's all sort out, we can resume playing the game." Jason said.

"Guys, let's go somewhere, maybe to the park or some café." I suggested.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Piper supported.

We all got up and went to some park and unfortunately we were unlucky enough to find Drew with her cronies. What were they even doing at the park at this hour? Weren't they supposed to be at a parlor or the mall, shopping?

Drew spotted us and came over in our direction. Here we go.

"Hey Percy! And the rest of the gang."

"Hey Drew" Percy replied on behalf of all of us.

"so Percy, why don't you come with us ?"

"No, I don't want to but thanks for the offer."

"oh please, Percy"

"I said no and besides I'd like to hang out with my friends rather than you. End of discussion." Then we all walked in the opposite direction, smiling and thinking of Drew's face right now but no later we knew.

"Don't you walk away from me. You know you want to be with me and don't you dare sass me."

"oh I just did that." And then we ran away, grinning heavily. Percy was kind of nice. I mean I failed to recognize it because I was so busy hating him for all the accidents especially my notes. I have literally hated him since day one. I like that he respects my privacy and didn't tell anyone about yesterday night. We also made new nick names for each other and if you ask me, they were kind of odd.

We spent the rest of the day walking around, talking about and nothing else. Nico had gone early because there was some family emergency and he had to rush back home. By 7 in the evening we all had returned to our homes and were enjoying our supper with our families.

Helen had made lasagna which was totally delicious and worth tasting. My brothers practically gobbled up their food and we laughed at them and told them to behave like good boys. They blushed and then we ate in silence.

I went to bed and did my homework and then I started to continue my sketches and prepared myself to face school tomorrow.

 **This chapter is really short but I couldn't help it. I am really sorry. I have a lot of school stuff going on and I promise to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Please review. They really help to increase my self confidence and help me write the story and please give me a few ideas.**

 **Wisegirl2708**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy's P.O.V

The night had ended without any other eventful happening. What I was pissed about that why does Drew have to throw herself over me just for me to give her attention for which she is not worth. But the real thing I was excited about going to school was Thalia's dare's reaction. We all were hoping that Mark would forget all of that but we are not so sure. Either way, I was excited to go to school.

I took some of my mom's cookies and stuffed them in my mouth. I really don't have any manners in the subject of eating.

I headed towards school and at half-way, I spotted Annabeth. I called out to her and she stopped on her tracks and turned around to face me.

"Hey Percy!"

"Hey"

"Guess we'll be walking to school together?"

"Yeah, you're stuck with me Wise Girl"

"Really?"

"What?" I asked with total obliviousness. No wonder she called me Seaweed Brain.

"We are continuing using our nick name we made for each other?"

"Umm….yeah?" It came out more like a question. I bet our friends would start wondering what cooled of our rivalry.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. We don't want to be late now do we?"

To this, I smiled sheepishly. Annabeth smiled back at me.

"I find it odd not fighting with you" Annabeth commented.

"Yeah, its like the second time we have had a civil conversation and it really is surprising for me too."

"But I have not forgiven you for ruining my notes."

"Hey! That was a month ago, Annabeth. And it was a mistake." I protested.

"Whatever, Percy"

And then we walked to school in silence. Our friends were waiting outside the school building and looked shocked upon seeing us together. Before anybody said anything, Annabeth cleared their doubts.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I and Percy are at good terms now, I think so. Now we can tolerate each other's presence without tearing each other's head off."

"Bu…" Poor Jason did not even finish his sentence and Annabeth interrupted once again,

"Not a word guys, not a word." She said, glaring at the group and I was really glad that the discussion was now over or I would have been feeling very awkward by now. I looked at my watch and told the guys we still had twenty minutes before school starts when Mark entered the scene.

"Hey,babe" Mark said while putting an arm around Thalia. The moment everyone was waiting for had arrived.

"First of all don't call me babe. I am clearly not your babe. Second of all you are not even close to handsome, it is below average and third of all this all is a mistake as it was a DARE!" Thalia practically shouted these words at his ear. He took a moment to realize that everything around him right now is a lie. He turned red from anger and glared at Thalia and Thalia being that same old chap glared at him back.

It was obvious that Thalia's glare was much scarier than Mark's. When Mark admitted his defeat, we all burst into laughter.

"That was fun to watch." Leo managed to bring the words out while laughing horribly. Our elfish Latino friend had the worst laughter, literally.

We went inside the school building and prepared to face high school. Everything was pretty much normal and nothing new happened. The same old girls were drooling over me and Jason. The same old boys were drooling over Piper, Thalia and Annabeth. I mean, get a life, guys.

The greek class was the best one. Surprisingly, I get good grades in this subject and even Annabeth seemed to be astonished when she found out that I was good at Greek. I even spoke fluent Greek and Annabeth can too do it which is surprisingly not a surprise to me.

After school, I forgot that today was Wednesday and went for my swimming practice for the regionals. What I didn't realize that I had my practices on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday and Annabeth had her practices on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

I entered the pool area and I heard a splashing sound of the water. I walked over to the pool and saw Annabeth swimming. Her swimming was nothing but beautiful. I mean, her movements were flawless. Her arms moved with perfection and the grace applied is … I don't know how to describe it in words. Without thinking I said,

"Hey Wise girl, shouldn't I be practicing instead of you?"

"Well, Seaweed Brain, the last time I checked, I have my practice scheduled for Wednesday "

Then I realized that yesterday was a holiday and was a Tuesday. I really am suffering from amnesia.

"oh, I will just return back to my home and relax."

"Sure, Percy"

Then I went back, did some homework and zzz…

 **Hey guys. Another chapter done. I really hope you like it and please review or otherwise I'd have to discontinue that story. I mean, I don't even know if people are reading this. So 15 reviews? Will I have 15 reviews at least.**

 **Wisegirl2708**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. i know it is a little late but here I am with another chapter ready for you guys to read.**

Chapter- 12

Annabeth's POV

My life is going on pretty well, if you ask except _that_ incident, the witness. It still gives me nightmares but Thalia and Percy comfort me.

Over the days after the sleepover, I and Percy have been on friendly terms and do not glare at each other and definitely not trying to kill each other. To be frank, he is a good person and I hate to admit that.

We spent the last month and a half fighting each other and never thought about how fascinating it would be to know each other and I kind of regret that.

For a while, the murder incident distracted me from my school and the extra activities I am taking part in. the emotions of fear and anxiety just drove me mad and made me lose my focus.

Today was Monday and I had just completed my homework. I sighed in relaxation, stretching me legs over the bed and lied down for a while, lost in my thoughts.

Mostly, I didn't know what I was thinking about. Sometimes it was architecture or sometimes it would be about the regionals. They were going to take place in the next two and a half months. And I still don't know how Percy is doing with his swim practices.

I hope he is doing well.

Since that dare, we have begun to understand each other a bit.

My school life has been going ok since then though my friends still ask questions about what happened that night but I ain't telling anyone and I hope Percy wouldn't too.

Night dawned upon and I had dinner. My home life is the same also. Nothing interesting and mysterious is there in my life, so I have lost being happy. I am happy sometimes, its just I don't feel contented. Though there is Percy. I don't know him properly so he is kind of a mystery to me.

After some deep thoughts and night dreaming, I eventually fell asleep.

 _ **~Line break~**_

 **The next day**

I woke up just like any other day. Got ready, went for breakfast.

I vowed that I would be happy, sarcastic and funny and would not be sad.

As always, I and my friends met up in front of the school building and went to Starbucks, laughing all the way, laughing at Leo's jokes. They were hopeless but still gave you a grin. That's what makes him the joker of our group and we all love him dearly.

Today it was Percy's turn to practice in the pool and I hated it. I love swimming so I just can't stand being so away from the pool.

And that's just another reason why I love the beach. Its my thinking spot, a place where I gather my focus and thoughts. Its very peaceful over there.

We all went to our respective classes and studies real hard. Note the sarcasm.

During lunch, we sat together at our usual spot. I was the first one to arrive and sat down on the bench. I took out my book and started reading it. Soon I heard a voice,

"No wonder you are a Wise Girl" Percy said while smiling.

"You don't read?" I asked.

"Nope. Not my thing"

"No wonder you are a Seaweed Brain" I said copying his sentences.

"Touché"

Then he sat down in front of me. He tried reading the title of the book that I was reading. His eyebrows were all scrunched up. He was focusing real hard.

"It's the Perks of being a Wallflower."

A face of realization came across his face as he smiled sheepishly at me. I know how difficult it is being dyslexic. I suffered because of it but I managed it.

Somehow I could read Greek fluently as well as all my friends, including Percy. Percy is now a friend. A trustworthy one if I may add.

He didn't tell anyone about that night so I take it that he can be trusted.

Loyalty is one of the best qualities to look for in a friend. I am happy that I have a friend like Percy.

So during history period, we had to do some project work, researching on the Russian revolution. And the Fate decided to pair me and Percy.

I would be lying id I said that I wasn't happy about it. At least I didn't get paired up with Mark or some snobbish girl, for example Drew.

Percy threw me one of his smiles and I walked over to where he was sitting. I sat near him and we discussed what we would do in the project.

Percy was paying attention because he knew I didn't like low grades.

I appreciate him for that.

After school, I was walking to home when Thalia came into sight. She ran towards me and said,

" Today I am going to drop off you at your house." She said while grinning.

"No problem" I responded.

"so what's the deal about Percy and you? Uh…"

"Nothing, we just agreed to be on friendlier terms and are going on pretty well. At least no fighting and glaring for the past week."

" So my idea worked?"

"To make us friends? Yeah"

"I knew you would be friends eventually. Be thankful that I assume you two as friends, Piper has gone ballistic, saying that you two would be in a relationship"

"What? Right now it sounds very crazy"

"so what happened that night?"

"uh… I was sleeping restlessly and was having nightmares about the killer so I must be sweating and shouting. Then I woke up to find Percy staring me intently in the eyes so I told him everything and I like that he hasn't told anyone about it."

" you know? I might agree with Piper."

With that she started walking away. I grabbed her arm and glared at her.

How on Earth can she think that Percy and I would be in a relationship but … maybe.

Wait! What am I thinking?

 **Hope you liked this chapter and for the next one please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Blue cookies to everyone.**

 **See ya all later.**

 **~ _Wisegirl2708~_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter. hope you guys like it.**

Chapter-13

Percy's POV

So today I got partnered with Annabeth for the history project which is something about the Russian revolution.

When it came to Annabeth, now I think her as a friend. She is good in many ways and I totally get it why Thalia is best friends with her.

Over the past weeks, since I have joined Goode High school, I have come to know Jason, Piper and Leo.

Piper was the daughter of the famous actor, Tristan Mclean, but she wasn't snobby or cranky. She was a cool girl. Piper never cared what she looked like and had chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and unevenly, and had thin strands braided down on the sides. She presented herself with a manly aura, somewhat a tomboyish personality.

Jason was crazy about Piper.

"I love everything about her. Her eyes, her personality and her loyalty" Jason said to me and Leo.

Jason is sweet and gentle but can be very serious and stern. He believed in justice and always followed the rules. He never went against them. We both were close and I was kind of best friends with him and Leo.

Leo was the funny one of the group, always cracking jokes no matter what situation he is in. Leo is easygoing, mischievous, upbeat, energetic, funny, flirty and loves to tell jokes constantly, even if they aren't particularly funny. He is usually is pegged as a troublemaker.

And I already knew Thalia and Nico cause they are my cousins. I know them ever since I was in diapers.

And lastly Annabeth. To be frank, I don't know much about her. I do know she aces her exams, loves to read, is an excellent swimmer and also she encountered a murder.

The last month and a half, the only thing we both were trying to do was try to slit each other's throat. Whenever we saw each other, we would glare.

But after that sleepover, we became friends and one thing that puzzles me is why did Annabeth tell me about her encounter when only Thalia knew.

You should have a lot of trust for that kind of confession.

So after school ended, I went for my swim practice. The regionals were coming and I still needed to improve. I really want to win this competition, because then I can pursue my dream of being a swimmer as well as a marine biologist.

I already ace the subject, like Annabeth does and she still keeps pestering me about how I know the subject so much.

You see my dad was one so I inherited his qualities.

I swim so that I feel connected to my father. He died in a car crash. My mother survived and during that crash I was with my aunt, Hera.

I hate her with all my heart. She just wants me to live according to her. I won't be surprised if one day I wake up and I won't remember my name.

Yes, she is THAT controlling.

Ha…. Now after struggling to complete my homework, I stretched my legs over the bed and instantly fell asleep. I couldn't help it. After doing an hour of studies, who won't fall asleep especially if you're on your bed.

Before sleeping I had packed my bag and prepared myself for the next day at school.

I really wish Drew and the other girls gain control over themselves and start acting mature.

They really annoy me.

 **~Next day~**

I woke up with a start. I freshened myself up, got ready. I even tried to comb my hair but it looks like they are the most disobedient hair anyone can have.

I really want to ask the girls, how can they manage to keep down their hair and it doesn't explode like a volcano?

Today was Wednesday and I prepared myself to face the worst monster of all, even more terrifying than the Hydra, high school.

I entered the school premises and spotted Jason, Leo and Nico not far from the main building. I walked towards them and waved at them

"Hey guys" I said happily.

"Yo Perce!" Leo replied back.

"So what is going on with you and Annabeth? We were thinking that soon we would be reading a newspaper report about the murder of one of you." Jason inquired.

Did he seriously think that we were capable of murdering each other? What goes on in his mind, I would really like to know.

"Nothing, we are on friendly terms" I replied.

"Aren't you happy? " I asked them when I saw the look the disbelieving look they were giving me.

They all shook their heads and waited for the girls to arrive. When they arrived, we went to starbucks. We talked to each other about random stuff and ordered our drinks. We sat down and all of us started teasing Leo about him having a crush on Calypso.

Calypso was a girl in our grade. She had almond shaped eyes and caramel hair. She is beautiful.

Leo blushed hard at the mention of her name and we all laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

After we had finished our drinks and composed ourselves, we made our way to school. Not far from where I was standing, I noticed Drew staring flirtatiously at me.

What the Hades is her problem?

Does she ever think what the other people around her think about her?

No, probably not.

I walked down the corridor to get to my first class when I heard my name being called out,

"Percy, wait!"

I looked around and saw Annabeth running towards me. I stopped for her.

"You called?" I asked her while smiling at her.

" Um.. Yeah I think we should do our project today after my swim practice."

"Oh.. about that. Yeah sure."

"So give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Gods, you are so dense. Are you always oblivious like this?"

"Aww…. Jealous much?"

"Haha, very funny" She answered with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"I need your phone so that I can save my number and can text you where to meet"

"OOOOOHHHHH… So that is why you needed my phone"

"No… duh"

"What? But right now…"

"You dolt, stop talking and give me your phone" she said, clearly irritated.

I handed my phone to her as she saved her number. After saving she went off and I was alone in the corridor. Slowly I started to make my way to the class.

School ended just like it does every other day. Annabeth texted me saying that we would do our project in her house. She also texted her address and called me at 5 in the evening.

I remembered that I have to go to her house or she would get really mad at me if I didn't arrive at the given time and I seriously don't want to make her mad. I have already spent one and a half month making her mad at me.

During lunch, Jason came up to me,

"Hey, Perce"

"Hey"

"How's been school so far?"

"It's been great."

"Any girl you like?"

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Oh… for nothing. I was just wondering because one day you and Annabeth are trying to kill each other and the next you are friends. Are you sure nothing happened between you too?"

"Yes I am sure."

"So are you sure you don't like anyone?"

"I told you, I like no one."

"What about Annabeth?" He asked in a very childish voice.

"What about her?"  
"Don't play dumb"

"I don't like her that way."

"okk… if you say so"

" I have been saying that for the past two minutes" I yelled at his ears.

"Dude.. no need to shout"

After that he went to get his food and the others started arriving with their food.

I internally thought. Yes I think.

Did I like her?

NO….

What the Hades was I thinking?

 **Please do tell me how it was.**

 **Review, favorite and follow. I need at least 25 reviews so that i know someone likes my story and wants to know what happens next.**

 **Blue cookies to everyone.**

 **~Wisegirl2708~**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I told you guys that i would upload after 25 reviews. Well i am late but here it i, the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it.**_

 **Chapter-14**

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth called me after she completed doing her swimming practice. We had agreed to meet up at her house at five in the evening. The project wasn't due until next week but she was adamant to complete it within the next few days. If it were up to her she would complete the project within few hours, but my brain is too slow to work that fast.

Her brain seems to be like it's at hundred miles per hour. I am surprised her brain hasn't exploded with all the stuff she keeps reading.

"Hey mom?" I called out.

"Yeah, Percy?" My mom called back.

"Can I go to Annabeth's house at five ? We have to work together for a project."

My mom came to my room with a perplexed look on her face.

"Wasn't she the one you had quarreled with?" She asked me. We did argue and fought a lot some days ago but, I think, by keeping her secret I gained her trust.

"Yeah but it's all sorted out."

"Sure you can go but be back before seven thirty." I nodded as a sign that I understood her instructions.

It was three forty five right now so I went out for a walk. The air was cold and chilly but refreshing. I was no fan of these walks but once in a while it was alright with me. My thoughts kept getting back to Annabeth. For some reason all I was thinking about was her. She was like a mystery waiting to unravel itself at the right time. My other new friends were pretty clear because they didn't fight with me for a month but she is totally different.

Somethings or some people are just better when left on their own. You just have to wait for them to come to you.

I looked at my watch. It was four o' clock exactly. I ran to my home to get my study supplies then texted Annabeth to send her address. Five minutes later her reply came which said that she already had texted me the address. I am really oblivious to my surroundings. I went to the texted address and saw a... mansion. In a way of speaking, I thought I was going to a place of royalties. I rang the door bell and half a minute later Annabeth opened the door.

"Hi Percy, come on in." She gestured me to come inside.

Suddenly, a bomb exploded, more like a shout. A frown came on Annabeth's face as two boys came running towards us.

"Matthew, Bobby behave yourselves. We have a guest." She said that in her stern voice. It was disturbingly very commanding.

"But Annabeth, Matthew hit me with his truck." One of the boys said. While the other boy denied to any of this.

"Sorry Percy, my mom is out for sometime so we have to handle them" She said apologetically.

"No worries. I can lend you a hand if you want."

"That would be great, Percy"

"Percy...? Isn't that the guy whom you hated?" One of the boys said, maybe Matthew.

I stared at Annabeth questioningly and then smirked at her. Annabeth returned my smirk with a grin and then shrugged. I really couldn't blame her. I used to complain a lot about her to my mom. But that is all in the past, I hope so.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Bobby! He is right in front of you. Couldn't you keep your mouth shut?" I scolded him.

"Ohh man! I really thought it would be Matthew." Percy said while he continued to whine like a five year old like my brothers.

"Are you seriously concerned about who is who?" I asked.

"Its not my fault that they are wearing the same clothes and look identical. How do you even differentiate between them?"

"That's easy. Bobby has a birthmark on his left ear"

"Oh. Anyways can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure"

I was hesitant to leave Percy alone with my brothers but nevertheless went to the kitchen to bring him water. I was expecting a lot of noise but when I came to the living room they were all gossiping among themselves.

"Hey! It isn't fair that you send me out and talk without me." I said to them while they all looked me with their big innocent eyes. Even Percy was making his eyes bigger and pouting like a baby seal.

"Aww... you three look so adorable." I remarked.

Their faced lit up immediately and Percy took his glass of water from my hands.

"Come on Percy, let's start doing our project." I took him upstairs to my room while Matthew and Bobby played video games. Percy and I started doing research about our project. But after a while I thought something was off. The house was completely silent. There was no fighting, no running around. What were my brothers doing?

I stood up to go check on them.

"They are fine, your brothers. They are sweet little kids." Percy said, moving his head towards my direction.

"Ok what have you done to them?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Then how come they are so quiet?"

"I just asked for a favor"

"How?"

"We talked about the thing that annoyed us the most and then really bonded over it."

"What was that thing?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Answer my question, Percy" I said in my evil voice. He visibly gulped until he let it out.

"You."

I looked at him for a second and then reconfirmed his answer. So the thing that annoyed the three of them the most was me. I sure do feel loved. But that was mean, saying that I was annoying and irritating. That is why I did the right thing, I smacked Percy.

He looked at me with widened eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that"

"Oh why?"

His blunt smile turned into an evil smirk.


End file.
